Forbidden Love
by LittleMiissSunshine
Summary: Bella is a freshman in colledge and the history teacher is the dashing Edward Cullen. Bella falls for him just as much as he falls for her. They fight for survival in there forbidden romance, but things dont always go as plan.. things start falling apart
1. Chapter 1

**FORBIDDEN LOVE **

**BPOV**

The school hallway was cramped with teenagers and i could hardly make my way through each class. My name is Bella Swan. I am nineteen, a freshman in colledge, and i am studying to be a teacher. Ive always loved kids and how they light up when they learn something new. Im not going to be the type of teacher who is boring and only teaches the basics. I want to be an outsanding, fun, creative, loved teacher. I want my students to come back to school after they graduated, come to my class, and joke around about the fun times we shared together.

My life is perfect. I have always been a straight A student. I have never witnessed what it was like to be poor. I had an amazing social life. And i have never been rejected by any boy. My life was a ball of perfection and happiness.. But little did i know that was all about to change, just because of my forbidden love...

I took my seat in the front row as always. The front row was where the action was, unlike in the back where you easily loose interest and try to succeed in being the class clown. I never talked to anyone when i stepped foot in a class room, but considering this was the first day at a new school, why not change things up a bit? I looked around and examined the room. Half of the room was mostly windows, letting the sun beam in and lighten up the class room. Everyone had a partner as to which they were socializing with, and making friends. Everyone accept this girl in the far corner. She was pretty. She had blonde wavy hair, blue eyes, a cute face that a ten year old should have, and a decent body. She was wearing a tight pink shirt, skinny jeans, and converses. She looked around nervously. She probably felt me staring cause she looked my way.

I silently got up and walked over to her. She looked frightened and i was concerned. Its not like i was going to punch her in the face and rip her hair out or anything...

"Hi, my name is Bella. And you are?" I extended my hand out for a friendly shake. She eyed my hand as if it were a disgusting blob of fungus, but she shook it anyway.

"Natalie," She muttered, "But you can call me Nat."

"Nat, have you lived here long?"

She shook her head. I guess she isnt the friendly type. I was about to leave, until she started to speak.

"If i were you, i'd be careful," she told me, squinting her eyes.

"Im sorry?" I asked, confused.

"I can tell your going to make the biggest mistake here, ruin your whole reputation in a blink of an eye. So, you should be careful. We wouldnt want Ms. Perfect to fail in life completely now would we?"

What the hell? What was this girls deal?What is she some demented phsyco? What did i do to her? I was about to ask her what she meant by this, but i heard a "Take your seats students!" behind me. I sighed and turned around. I gasped at the beauty who was taking out his books from his bookbag. He was tall, handsome, and muscular. He had bronze hair, and golden eyes. His skin was milky white and filled with perfection. He looked young, he looked to be around his mid twenties.

"That includes you," he told me.

I looked around and everyone was in their seats getting their books and utensils prepared for class. I quickly rushed to my seat and got everything ready for his class.

"My name is Mr. Cullen. I have been teaching in Harvort University for three years now. None of my students have failed in history and i am not going to allow failure this year. I am strict, but i am also fair. Any problems you students have talk to me immediately. I am not going to be wasting time, we have alot to cover this year and we need to move on as quickly and as swiftly as possible. I am not your friend, but i am not your enemy. I am here to prepare you for the life awaiting ahead of you. I would like to have a good year filled with education and learning, understood?" He introduced himself with pride. As if he loved what he did. That is exactly how i want to present myself as a teacher, happy as to what i do. Proud of what i do. His words put me in a trance, even though they were filled with warning.

All the girls were practically drooling on him while the boys were making smart remarks on his hair and his wardrobe. I loved his wardrobe, it was both classy and casual. It was how a gentleman usually dresses. I know its wrong for a student to crush on their professor, but this one wasnt like other teachers i have had. He actually made sense, he was actually smart, he was strict, and he was very handsome. He wasnt at all what i was expecting in a professor. What i was expecting was a old bald guy with glasses and low sense of hearing. Who would studder and need an assistant here and there. I would sure love to be Mr. Cullen's assistant thats for sure. Or an old woman with anger problems who limps and hates it when her students make the slightest sound when not called on. The usual type of teacher! Not this mastepeice, not this sculpture of beauty.

Mr. Cullen is a very smart and entertaining man. Hes strict on the first impression but hes actually pretty fun. Hes a playful type and likes to make jokes on the students who dont pay attention in his class. Of course he does it in an educational way to try and set an example, but no one can help but laugh. He even laughs at the jokes he makes and at the reactions his students have. He's a pretty cool guy. And I like him very much.

When the bell rung for lunch i was sort of bummed out that i couldnt stay in his class... but hey, there was tommorow to look foward too!

**Okay, this is the introduction of forbidden love... anyways, WHO MISSED ME! Anyone? I have to admit my writing has improved over the past year... no i didnt forget about fanfiction. im constantly on it and today i was re reading my first story LOVE ME ENDLESSLY and i decided ok lets make a new story. Im sorry for all the people who were getting hooked on PICKING UP THE PEICES. i promise you after this story i WILL make a new series of PICKING UP THE PEICES, i swear. I have more freetime.. well not ALOT but you know what i mean, now i am priveledged with actually getting the chance of writing and finishing my stories and i really hope you guys enjoy this one JUST AS MUCH as u enjoyed my last story. If you have not yet read LOVE ME ENDLESSLY please read it.. that was the first story i posted on and i hope you like it. BRITTANY IS BACK BABBY! :D**

**-Britt. **


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

I was running late to work. Great, first day of school and I am already making a bad impression on my students. I was going over the speed limit, drifting on sharp turns, passing stop signs, and not even bothering to slow down when the yellow light flashes on in the traffic light. My name is Edward Cullen, and I teach at Harvard University. I am thirty five but I look a little younger than my actual age. I am mostly known for the pride I have when I say I am a teacher. Last year sadly, I was known for making a boy cry because I read his text messages aloud in class. Something about his mother baby talking him and he not minding. They had weird nicknames for each other and it was just creepy.

My phone rang and I looked down on the screen, "Mrs. Cullen". My wife and I have been married for seven years now and I'm starting to lose interest. She's been too clingy lately. Do I still love her? Of course! Do I love her as much as I did when we met ten years ago? Definitely not. She's constantly calling me and always wondering where I am every ten minutes. I don't understand why she doesn't trust me because I have never lied to her in my life! It's probably because her friend Debra poisoned her mind about female teachers flirting with me in the University. She also says that the nights I stay in school late grading test papers I am actually out at the bar looking for something new. As much as I would love that, I would rather stay loyal to her and tell her everything.

I eyed my phone, and hesitated to pick up. But I knew if I didn't I wouldn't hear the end of it when I got home tonight.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey honey!" she squealed, "Where are you?"

"I told you where I was going when I left the house, Victoria, I'm on my way to work."

"Oh, well I've been thinking… why not go out for date night tonight?" She asked. Someone was in the background saying things in a hushed tone to her, I'm guessing Debra made it there early.

"Sure," I sighed, "Sounds nice."

"Good!" she laughed, "Tonight at eight o' clock, Olive Garden?"

"Fine, I'm gonna call you later, Im parking right now and im very late. Love you!" I hung up the phone before she could say anything else. Ever since she and Debra have been friends she has constantly been on me nonstop! This is getting extremely annoying and I don't know how much more I can put up with. I quickly got out the car, grabbed my bag, and ran inside. I had to check in from the principal's office and dash to my first class.

"You're late Cullen," Mr. Hanik told me. Mr. Hanik is the vice principal and he's stricter than the actual principal. He's always on top of everyone and has a hard time letting things slide. Mr. Andrews on the other hand is a little looser and lets things slide a lot. But he knows the limits and knows when it's time to stop acting like a goof ball.

"I know, won't happen again," I sighed as I stepped out of the office. I quickly ran up the five flights of stairs, ran down the hallway, flung open my door, and stepped inside. The class was loud and everyone was out of their seats talking and having fun. I hate to be the downer on things but it's time to get serious.

"Take your seats students!" I hollered. Everyone quickly reacted and dove for their seats. I made my way to my desk and started to take out my books for today's lesson. I shrugged out of my jacket and looked up only to find one of the female students still standing and staring at me. She was very pretty. She had long brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders into thick waves, an amazing figure, brown eyes topped with long dazzling eye lashes, thin lips, and rosy red color to her cheeks. She was wearing a long sleeved brown shirt, skinny jeans that could suffocate anyone, and black and white converses. The staring was a bit awkward, "That includes you too."

She quickly snapped back into reality, looked around, and noticed that she was the only one standing. I smiled. Here it goes to make my first impression of the day.

I cleared my throat to gather everyone's attention and said, "My name is Mr. Cullen. I have been teaching in Harvard University for three years now. None of my students have failed in history and I am not going to allow failure this year. I am strict, but I am also fair. Any problems you students have talk to me immediately. I am not going to be wasting time, we have a lot to cover this year and we need to move on as quickly and as swiftly as possible. I am not your friend, but I am not your enemy. I am here to prepare you for the life waiting ahead of you. I would like to have a good year filled with education and learning, understood?"

Soft yes's flowed through the room, and I was both pleased and unhappy about the participation level. Pleased because people are actually listening in here, but unhappy because it wasn't enthusiastic enough.

"Okay, for the first fifteen minutes I want everyone to stand up and introduce themselves to me."

Everyone slowly got up and I clapped my hands for them to quicken the pace. I pointed everywhere and asked each and every student what their name was.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl who was staring at me earlier.

She looked around until she figured I was talking to her.

"B-Bella Swan," she stuttered.

So the name was Bella. Nice name, Italian for beautiful which suited her well.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

She bit her lower lip, "A little bit, yeah."

"Well," I shouted making her jump a little, "there is no need for you being nervous. I promise you I have nothing against you… unless you want me too. But that would be a bad thing unless you want to ruin your reputation here at Harvard University."

The side of her lip curled up and a smile formed on her face. A few kids in the back were making remarks on my wardrobe as if I didn't hear a word they were saying. They were only ones having a conversation besides me and Bella.

"Hey!" I called. The boy looked up at me and widened his eyes. "Do you not hear me having a conversation with Bella? I can clearly hear you having a conversation about me back there. Do you not like my wardrobe?"

The boy put his head down so I couldn't see how red his face was turning; actually I couldn't even see his face by the length of hair on his head.

"Get up here." I told him.

He shook his head at me, frightened of what I would do to him.

"Come here now or you fail for the semester, and I can care less if you have the highest grades in the class."

He was forced to get up, but he walked slowly to me. When he was at arm's length I pulled him by my side and looked around. "Class, this young man thinks my wardrobe is ridiculous. I look clean and well groomed… and I smell pretty decent. Unlike this one who looks like he hasn't had a hair cut in six years, smells of socks and cheese, has his beige kakis all the way down to his ankles, and thinks he can pass as a wannabe gang member. I have no idea how this boy even got accepted to Harvard but it looks like it's going to be a tough year for him." I leveled his eyes with mine. "Take a good look on what im wearing because this is exactly how I want you to look when I see you tomorrow in class. Get a haircut, purchase a belt, and don't be afraid to use soap, okay?"

The class was filled with giggles and laughter. The boy looked to be near on the verge of crying so I let him go back to his seat.

"Anyone else wants to talk about my wardrobe?" The room was silent, "Good, now let's begin!"

After the day at work I went home to get dressed and take Victoria out for dinner. The house was huge and I didn't think we needed all this room for two people to live in. Sadly, I do not have kids. I want kids very bad and I adore them but Victoria got her tubes tide before she even met me. Seven years, and it's been pretty lonely around the house. Victoria is a house wife; she stays home cleaning or doing important things for me.

Victoria stepped out of our room with a tight purple dress that showed each and every one of her curves. Her red curly hair flowed way past her shoulders, and her long white legs were hypnotizing. Of course I was still sexually attractive to my wife, I just didn't like what Debra created out of her. Her brown eyes stared at me and she had her arms out asking a silent, "What do you think?"

"Absolutely stunning," I assured her. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and dragged her into the car so we could get to dinner. I actually ended up having a splendid time with the wifey and looked forward to seeing the old Victoria again.

**EDWARD HAS A WIFE! Oh no, by the title you can tell…there's gonna be A LOT of drama with the wife and Bella. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? I DON'T EVEN KNOW, COME BACK AGAIN TO FIND OUT!**

********* Okay, I got a lot of reviews about this chapter… I know I know im very sorry! I wasn't thinking anything through I apologize. I put Victoria as his wife because I actually did want a bitchy woman playing his wife. DRAMA MUST GO ON! I know a lot of you out there don't like her, trust me im not a big fan of her either, but c'mon calm down about it. THANK YOU GUYS FOR MAKING ME SEE THAT! I completely missed that, what I was aiming for was Bella getting attracted to a young teacher, but that's clearly not going to work… thanks very much and I hope I don't make another mistake like this again… **

**-BRITT**


End file.
